Mazes
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: Life is like a maze, full of twists and turns. She was just glad that one particular turn of events led her to where she was today. (One-shot, Drabble. Haruhi-centric.)


This is just a little drabble-like thing I wrote out to try and break my writer's block. Dipping the feet back in to writing, as it were.

It's not my best of works... But I hope you'll enjoy it, all the same :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything within the _Ouran High School Host Club_ franchise - but I DO own the plot/writing on this FanFiction.  
**

**Please do not steal nor copy.**

**Please do not repost _anywhere_ without my _direct_ permission.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

**~Fallen**

* * *

_Mazes_

* * *

Life is like a maze. It's full of twists and turns and paths, where if you take the wrong one, you'll have to go back and start all over again, or stay where you are where nowhere else left to go.

Some mazes are simple, with very few tricks and unexpected bends for one to take. They can follow a path already carved out for them, with hedge walls that are lush and green and trimmed to perfection. The ground below their feet is solid and well-paved, making for carefree traveling.

But others... are long and hard. The floor is uneven and cracked, making it excessively difficult to find purchase on. The hedgerows are unkempt and overgrown, with deadening twigs and dull leaves that can be knocked away with the most delicate of breezes. There are false directions to be turned to, making the person have the choice of either staying in one place the rest of their life, or to turn back, and restart their journey to a proper exit.

Then, there are some mazes caught in between. They can be straight and narrow, but with shaky grounds on which they stand. They can be well taken care of, but with many pathways to take. Some have many different choices that all lead up to the same place, while others have just one way to go.

I suppose, when given the circumstances, _my_ maze would be... a combination. Sometimes, the path I need to take is straight ahead of me, and I can see all the obstacles laying in wake to hinder me on my journey through life. There are rough, patchy roads I have no choice but to follow, where I trip and fall. But after a little while, I have to stand up with scraped knees, and keep walking. Like when Mother died, back when I was six. But, sometimes, the way I need to go is overgrown, abused, with many surprises hidden within the wilting stems that surround me.

The Host Club has been one of those surprises.

At first, I thought that being forced to join such a ridiculous function would be nothing short of my worst nightmare come to life. This room full of easygoing idiots would surely be my downfall!

There was Tamaki, the obnoxious, self-proclaimed 'King' of the Ouran High School Host Club. Dramatic, overly naïve, narcissistic, gullible, and all-around, an airhead. Who seemed to enjoy trying to pose as a secondary father-figure for me. (As if _one_ wasn't enough!)

Then, was Kyouya, with his cold, calculative, and rather manipulative personality. He never did anything he wouldn't get some sort of merit out of in return. That bastard seemed to have only raised my debt more and more over the years, rather than help to lower it. Well... I suppose he wasn't called the 'Shadow King' for nothing.

The Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, lived up to their devilish titles. Always going out of their ways to pester Tamaki-senpai, more often than not, with me in the mix of it. They tended to be a little harsh and judgmental at times. And, with Hikaru especially, more than a little possessive. Their worlds had always been so... small. I suppose it's no wonder why they act the way they do at times.

Cousins Takashi-senpai and Mitsukuni-senpai (or Mori and Hani, as they more commonly went by) were very different in their mannerisms and personalities, yet they seemed to be in sync in a way not even the Twins could rival. Their bond seemed to pass that of cousins. They were more like brothers, maybe even father-and-son-like. With Hani-senpai's energetic, cutesy, cake-loving aspects, one would expect him to clash with his cousin. Mori-senpai was quiet, stoic, and overall, a man of few words. I've barely heard him utter more than a sentence – or even a single _word_ – at a time. But he was always very understanding, and supportive.

They both were.

It was with this unexpected turn, that my life was completely turned on its head. Suddenly, my straightforward world full of toil and study began to bend and curve to a new rhythm, all its own. What I thought I wanted, what I believed was right, became warped, and changed for what I had originally thought was the worst. My maze was now confusing and unfamiliar. I doubted I'd ever be able to turn back from the dead end, and start again. I thought that the path I had been on was the _right_ one, up until I met the Host Club. Before the vase was broken, before the spell was cast, before I had to dress as a boy and play chaperone to the daughters of the rich and famous.

But now, I realize just how _wrong_ I had been.

I wasn't walking through the maze – no, I was _stuck in the center of it all_. Trapped in the midst of all I had brought upon myself, closing my heart to others, forcing me away from a connection to people I hadn't known I was missing.

It took Tamaki's joyous, carefree, yet fiercely protective attitude to teach me that not everything can be solved with a smile

Kyouya taught me that there is a benefit in everything you do, whether it is to your own, or another.

Hikaru showed me to keep those precious to you close, but to not keep them for finding others who are just as important.

It was within Kaoru that I found sacrifices sometimes have to be made in order to make those you love happy.

From Hani, I could see that there is no shame in being who you truly are, and not to change yourself just to fit what someone else deems as acceptable.

With Mori, I discovered that anyone, even someone who seems strong, needs help every once in a while, and that even a silent presence can show support to those who desire it.

Looking back, I honestly can't believe just how _blind_ I had been to the world around me. I never stopped to smell the roses, to enjoy the things both large and small that were thrown at me. To establish new friendships, learn to let go of those from the past, to enjoy another's company while I can, and to embrace whatever it was my future threw in my way. Because, blessing or curse, all of it was as important to someone as each breath they took along the way. It's these twists and turns that make us who we are. Who we wish to become.

It took these six men – naïve, manipulating, devilish, hyperactive, and detached they may be – to lead me from the never-ending cycles I had been trapped within. It took these six people to expose my quiet, hardworking world. Within them, I forged irreplaceable friendships. I found someone I would be more than willing to give up everything for, even my own life, just to make sure they were safe and happy.

I never realized just how much I was _missing_.

And, to be blunt, I couldn't imagine my life without them all standing by my side. I wouldn't trade their company for all the money in the world.

Because, even if our paths were to one day send us all in different directions, I know the memories I share with them will be enough to help me back to my feet when I stumble and fall. And, if not, then I know that they will be there to stand me back up again. Just as I would do for them.

Be it mentally or physically, I know that we can get to the end of this maze.

Together.


End file.
